Tradução Bem vindo à Prisão
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Tradução - Charles Xavier ... está indo para a cadeia. Agora, se apenas houvesse algum alto, robusto alemão que pudesse mantê-lo a salvo dos outros prisioneiros... E sim, roubamos o título do filme: Bem vindo à Prisão. Charles/Erik
1. Trinta anos,com a possibilidade de

**Título:** Bem vindo à Prisão.  
**Autores:**JacAvoy85 e Mykkila09  
**Tradutora:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** AU, First Class e X-men - The Movie Universe, Slash M/M  
**Advertências:** Xingamentos, palavrões, Cenas de sexo (explícita ou implícita), violência (se passa na prisão e vai ser relativamente explícita de vários jeitos )  
**Resumo:** Charles Xavier ... está indo para a cadeia. Agora, se apenas houvesse algum alto, robusto alemão que pudesse mantê-lo a salvo dos outros prisioneiros... E sim, roubamos o título do filme: Bem vindo à Prisão. Charles/Erik

**Link da fic original:** Let´s Go To Prison - http: (barra barra) www(ponto)fanfiction (ponto)net (barra)s(barra)8336678(barra)1(barra)Lets-Go-To-Prison

**N/A:** Essa história foi escrita por mim (JacAvoy85) e Mykkila09. Por favor, aproveitem!

**N/T:** Bem, eu realmente sinto saudade de histórias de prisão desde da maravilhosa (e dark) série Oz, então ver isso aqui me animou e trouxe lembranças... Espero que se divertam tanto quanto eu quando li!

**Capítulo 1:** Trinta anos, com a possibilidade de liberdade condicional.

"Trinta anos," a juíza disse, "com a possibilidade de liberdade condicional." Ela bateu seu pequeno martelo.

"O que?" esganiçou-se Raven de onde estava ao se levantar abruptamente, "Foi em legítima defesa!" Ela segurou o banco à sua frente com força, olhando para a juíza como se ela fosse muito estúpida. O que, na opinião dela, a mulher era.

Charles olhou para sua irmã com um sorriso de desculpas -embora não soubesse porque ele era o que parecia estar se desculpando- afinal ele era o que ia para a prisão, muito obrigado. Merda. Não que ele tivesse arrependimentos... ele nunca se esquecerá do olhar de seu padrasto quando Charles puxou a arma e apontou para o mais velho. E Charles disse ao homem que se ele encostasse um dedo nele mais uma vez...

Se apenas Kurt tivesse ouvido. Ele realmente devia ter ouvido.

"Isso é uma merda!" Raven gritou... como se ela protestando e xingando fosse persuadir a juíza. A mulher já bateu o martelo ou que seja... isso significa que é a decisão final, certo?

"Tire-a do meu tribunal," a renomada juíza McTaggert disse, (mas se você perguntar a Raven, é Vadia-de-cara-feia Juíza McTaggert) "Próximo caso, por favor."

O advogado de Charles olhou para ele. "Sinto muito, Charles," ele disse compreensivo ao pôr um mão no ombro de seu cliente, "Eu darei início ao seu processo de apelação o mais rápido possível," falou ao moreno.

Sim, Charles pensou enquanto o meirinho vinha para levá-lo dali, em breve não era breve o bastante.

Gostando ou não... Charles Xavier estava indo para a prisão e não havia nada que ele pudesse ou sua irmã pudesse -não importava o quanto ela xingasse ou maldissesse a juíza, o que provavelmente não estava ajudando nem um pouco- fazer para mudar isso.

-S2-CX&EL-S2-

Agora, se há uma coisa verdadeira no que se vê em filmes de prisão, seria quando os novos prisioneiros estão sendo conduzidos pelo corredor em direção a suas celas e já presos começavam a zombar e gritar coisas obscenas. Charles descobriu isso da maneira difícil, é claro.

"Carne fresca!" Algum assustador, largo e troncudo homem anunciou quando as portas se abriram e os novos prisioneiros começaram a entrar.  
'Bem,' Charles pensou enquanto andava pelo corredor, 'o que diabos isso quer dizer? Eu dificilmente vejo como comparar-nos a carne...'

E então o atingiu.

_'Oh,_' Charles pensou secamente, _'eles querem me estuprar. Esplêndido.'_

Ele brevemente considerou se deveria esfaquear alguém no pátio para ganhar o respeito dos _hermanos_. Só havia um jeito de com certeza não ser estuprado na prisão -e isso era proteção. (Ou se você fosse quem estuprasse os outros- o que Charles _nunca_iria fazer, muito obrigado). Charles percebeu bem ali e naquela hora que ele precisaria de alguma forma de proteção.

Apesar de que, a fim de ganhar esse tipo de proteção, ele talvez precise fazer alguns 'favores' em troca. Cristo. Parecia que não importava o que fizesse, Charles acabaria tendo realizar algum tipo de ato sexual durante sua estada aqui.

Pelo menos ele tinha prática.

"Ei, coisinha linda," outro prisioneiro detrás das grades disse, "Eu gosto da boca que você tem."

Oh meu Deus! Ele estava falando com Charles! Malditos lábios vermelho cor de cereja que ele tinha -sabia que seriam sua destruição um dia-. Charles lançou um olhar torto para o homem antes de continuar seu caminho.

Então, certo, proteção era prioridade aqui -isso já entendera. O único detalhe era descobrir _como_ conseguir proteção e de _quem_. Não podia ser simplesmente qualquer um; claro que não, ele pode estar preso, mas ainda era Charles Xavier, droga! E ele ainda tinha padrões elevados... certo?

"Ei, baby," outro disse, esticando os braços pelas barras, "você meio que parece com uma garota que eu namorei uma vez," ele olhou Charles de cima a baixo ao vê-lo passar, "Passe pela minha cela depois, eu vou te mostrar o que é um tempo bem gasto," ele piscou.  
Oh meu! Charles nunca! Ele não podia crer no tipo de tratamento que estava recebendo. Cristo, só por ele ser pequeno, fofo e delicado (e tinha um belo cabelo e brilhantes olhos azuis) não significava que ele era uma garota... ou que ele deveria ser tratado como uma. Obrigado.

Charles muito bem pode ser considerado fodido.

Literalmente.

Droga.

Finalmente chegando em sua cela, (obrigado por essa parte maldita ter terminado -foi como a mais longa das caminhadas da vergonha e ele ainda nem havia sido fodido por ninguém ainda, Cristo) a porta abriu e o guarda destrancou as correntes em volta dos tornozelos do moreno (Charles achava isso tudo um pouco desnecessário também -onde ele poderia ir? Ele já estava na prisão, oras!) e então o empurrou para dentro da cela. (Okay, agora Charles duvida fortemente que_isso_era necessário. Que rude.)

Assim que a porta se fechou, o guarda anunciou que o prisioneiro 04211979 estava na cela.

Maravilhoso.

E agora?

Oh, parecia que Charles não estava só em sua cela... lá se vai qualquer privacidade quando se fala em masturbação. Merda. Ele olhou o homem que tinha as costas viradas para si. Belas costas se ele puder apreciar... e ele fez exatamente isso.

"Ahem," Charles disse suave, tentando chamar a atenção do outro, "Uhn... olá. Meu nome é Charles Xavier... eu acredito que iremos ser companheiros de cela." Ele acabou mesmo de dizer isso?

Aparentemente sua mente ainda estava confusa devida a sentença da juíza.

O homem de costas para si virou-se lentamente, revelando o que fazia com as mãos.

Oh. Maravilhoso... ele estava fazendo um canivete. A primeira apunhalada de Charles seria em sua própria cela.

Ele NÃO viu essa vindo.

Todavia, ao invés de apunhalar Charles, o homem (até bem bonito) sorriu um sorriso que era completamente larga demais para o próprio rosto.  
E, querido Deus, por que isso soou tão esperançoso?

"Então me diga, _Charles,_" o misterioso e bonito estranho (que estava ali, sem dúvida nenhuma, por assassinato... ou quem sabe conspiração para dominar o mundo... ele tinha cara de quem faria algo assim) disse para ele enquanto abaixava seu canivete-em-progresso, "O que uma flor tão delicada como você fez para estar aqui?" O maior deixou os olhos (Deus... era quase prateados de tão azuis) passearem pelo corpo do moreno devagar.

Charles sentiu aquele olhar como um quente toque em sua pele e ele teve de suprimir não apenas o arrepio mas a vontade de se jogar no outro, e, foi impressão sua ou acabou de ser chamado de flor delicada? Cristo! Por que todos o tratam como se ele fosse a garota? Está se tornando malditamente frustrante!

Realmente, ele iria apunhalar alguém... apenas para mostrar um pouco de domínio por a...

_Wow._O misterioso e belo estranho estava se levantando agora -quase como um vulto- conforme olhava de cima para Charles. Ele pôs uma mão contra a parede e prendeu Charles contra isso, ainda sorrindo como se estivesse prestes a comer um banquete e Charles era a entrada principal.

Okay... ele pode acrescentar _alto_àquela lista agora; um estranho misterioso, bonito e alto, e será que seu coração deveria estar batendo tão rápido assim?

Charles gostava de alto.

"Eu... hum..." Charles gaguejou, erguendo o olhar para o homem que pode ou não tê-lo como café-da-manhã. E, de novo, por que ele não tinha um problema com isso?

"O que há de errado, Charles,..." o mais alto disse com seu forte sotaque germânico, "Gato comeu sua língua?" E ele deslizou um dedo pelo rosto de Charles.

'_Eu queria que você comesse,_' Veio o pensamento de imediato. Sentindo o repentino _problema_(muito obrigada corpo estúpido) crescendo em suas calças, Charles respondeu rápido. "Assassinato," conseguiu dizer ainda parecendo assustado -leia: intrigado- devido a proximidade do outro homem, "Eu fui preso por matar meu padrasto... foi em legítima defesa, na verdade, mas a juíza pareceu não se importar e minha irmã ficou bem chateada com os procedimentos, de fato ela até disse à juíza que..."

O belo homem riu, interrompendo as divagações sem sentido de Charles, "Você fala demais quando está nervoso, não é?" Ele manteve-se olhando o outro um pouco mais antes de dar um passo para trás. "Eu não preciso da sua história de vida completa; só queria saber o porquê de você ter sido preso." Apreciou mais uma vez Charles dos pés a cabeça (por que Charles se arrepiava toda vez que ele fazia isso? -maldito corpo, pare com isso!), "Então, assassinato, é?" Sentou de novo e voltou para seu canivete feito de escova de dentes. Talvez esse homem possa ensinar Charles algumas coisas sobre como fazer canivetes -pode vir a calhar. "Você não parece do tipo que faria isso," o alemão disse, focado em sua arma agora.

Charles não pôde se impedir de sentir-se ofendido _de novo._O que isso deveria significar?

Só porque Charles era um pouco calmo e delicado não significava que ele era incapaz de ser um assassino sangue-frio.

Okay ele não era, de jeito nenhum, um assassino sangue-frio... todavia, ele havia atirado em alguém.

Uma vez. Okay, foi em legítima defesa, mas ainda assim foi.

"E que tipo você pensou que eu era?" Charles não pôde evitar perguntar.

O mais alto deu de ombros, arma ainda em mãos. "Não sei... fraude fiscal?"

M-mas que merda! Fraude fiscal? Agora Charles estava super ofendido. Ele deu um passo mais para perto do outro. "Eu vou te pegar, sabe," ele apontou um dedo para o maior (o que provavelmente não era uma ideia boa pensando melhor) "Eu nunca _não_paguei meus impostos... na verdade..."

"Charles," o homem disse calmamente, cortando-o mais uma vez, "se você quer sobreviver seu primeiro dia na prisão," ele mantinha os olhos em sua arma, afiando-a. "Eu sugiro não apontar um dedo e gritar para um homem que atualmente tem um canivete caseiro em mãos." Ergueu o olhar para o moreno com aquele misterioso sorriso de novo.

"Você está me ameaçando?" Charles perguntou, pois aparentemente ele não sabe quando manter sua maldita boca fechada. Jesus. Canivete… o homem tem um canivete.

Seu companheiro de cela riu, olhando para baixo para seu progresso. "Não, Charles," ele disse e então soprou um pouco dos fragmentos. Ergueu os azuis. "Você é belo demais para se machucar... Eu gostaria de mantê-lo por perto um pouco mais," ele olhou o moreno de alto a baixo de novo. "Eu apenas tentava sugerir isso para você como um conselho para o futuro... não vá enfiando seu dedo ou boca, onde não pertence; é uma boa maneira de acabar morto por aqui."

Oh, chatice. Este homem estava certo... Charles não duraria um dia lá no pátio com a boca que tinha. Ele se encostou contra a parede da pequena cela deles. "Eu vou morrer, não?" ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Isso chamou a atenção do outro prisioneiro. Ele olhou de relance para Charles antes de se levantar, deixando seu canivete de escova de dentes de lado, "Não, Charles," o homem disse, aproximando-se, "eu não vou deixar isso acontecer com você," ele prendeu o menor contra a parede de novo com uma mão e sorriu predatoriamente, inclinando-se e ficando mais perto. "Eu te oferecerei minha proteção," ele traçou com o dedo o rosto de Charles, "mas você terá de me dar algo em retorno."

_'Meu corpo? É seu.'_Charles engoliu em seco... que escolha ele tinha, afinal? Relembrou de todas as coisas que os outros prisioneiros lhe disseram a caminho de sua cela... era só uma questão de tempo antes de alguém agisse. Se era para ser forçado a fazer sexo com alguém... ele, pelo menos, queria que fosse com esse alto, misterioso e bonito companheiro de cela. É melhor se tirar o melhor de uma situação ruim.

"Okay," Charles disse num sussurro, fechando os olhos e sentindo quando o outro resvalou o nariz por sua bochecha, quase como se estivesse cheirando Charles... fixando seu aroma, talvez. Um gemido baixo veio do mais alto... uma vibração vindo da garganta e Charles ofegou levemente.

Entretanto, foi aí que o homem se afastou, muito para a surpresa de Charles... ele realmente pensou que seu companheiro de cela ira possuí-lo bem ali e agora. Ele realmente pensou. Era ruim que ele possivelmente estava esperançoso quanto a isso? Deus, isso era uma confusão tão grande! Charles observou enquanto o alemão voltou a sentar e continuou a trabalhar em sua arma.

Ele olhou de volta para Charles depois de um segundo. "Nome é Erik, por falar nisso," ele sorriu para o moreno, "Erik Lehnsherr."

_Continua..._


	2. O Ponto de Vista de Erik

**N/T:** Okay, eu traduzi isso, eu consegui! Sabe eu digo isso? Pq, **aviso: o capítulo a seguir contém um grande número de xingamentos, palavrões e expressões e palavras de baixo calão**, então, é, vcs tão avisados! Tb **tem erros de português propositais para manter a fidelidade c/ a fala cotidiana.**Ah e tem uma surpresinha no fim da fic, só uma uma curiosidade q a autora quis compartilhar, pra quem gostar disso... Vamos logo a fic!

**Capítulo 2: **O Ponto de Vista de Erik

Erik estava com raiva. E não era porque estava preso, embora você possa pensar que isso fosse o suficiente para deixar qualquer um irritado, mas não ele. Veja só, ele ficara em paz com o fato de estar na prisão há algum tempo.

Não, ele estava com raiva porque: um, ele precisava de um canivete novo. Por quê? Porque algum idiota tinha decidido que seria uma boa ideia fuder com ele e é claro que Erik retaliou, ele tinha que fazer isso, não podia deixar o outro vencê-lo nem uma vez. Isso e o detalhe dele precisar manter uma certa imagem por aqui.

E isso era isso, ele NÃO era do tipo que podiam fuder com a vida, obrigado.

Ele era o maldito Erik Lensherr afinal, ninguém mexia com ele ou ele acabava com o sujeito... e foi isso que ele fez. Agora, antes que você fique todo irritadinho, precisa saber o que realmente aconteceu.

Veja só, ele estava no canto dele (fumando um cigarro e pensando o quão estúpido Alex Summers era por tentar convencer Logan a socá-lo para que pudesse ir para a enfermaria... mas vamos falar mais sobre isso depois...) como sempre fazia, mas o Idiota -e sim, é com I maiúsculo- decidiu fazer merda. E que merda era essa? Simples, ele queria comer o Erik.

Agora, Erik não tinha problema com uma boa foda -ele não era nenhum santo afinal de contas e havia provado uma quantidade razoável de homens dentro e fora da prisão- mas ele tinha regras sobre esse tipo de merda, e uma delas era -a principal, na verdade,- que ele nunca era o que 'dava'.

Nunca.

Ele era quem metia nos outros.

Por quê? Por que ele é Erik Lensherr, esse é o porquê. O quê? Você tem um problema com isso? Então venha acertar as contas com o Erik ou o Logan. Às vezes, com Azazel também -se conseguirem achá-lo, quero dizer-, o cara tem o hábito de desaparecer quando você mais precisa dele. Cretino.

De volta ao assunto, merda.

Quando ele disse ao Idiota que aquilo não ia rolar, o cara começou a agir estranho e começou a querer causar confusão. Então, Erik alertou-o.

É claro que ele avisou. Sabia que ia chutar a bunda do outro, mas ele um homem de honra.

Na maioria das vezes.

Algumas das vezes.

Ok, então ele raramente era honrado. Isso era mesmo uma grande surpresa? Ele estava na prisão afinal de contas e não era por atravessar a rua sem olhar para os lados... embora ele provavelmente tenha feito isso também (Que se fodam as leis de transito -elas devia obedecer a _ele_!)

De qualquer jeito, ele alertou o Idiota para se manter longe dele.

Entretanto, o Idiota decidiu tentar e surpreendeu Erik no pátio. Então ele revidou. É claro que ele revidou. Ele não podia deixar o imbecil acreditar que podia começar uma briga com ele e se dar bem com isso!

Ele era o porra do Erik Lensherr, droga!

Eles, portanto, começaram a brigar, Erik estava vencendo e então o Idiota sacou uma faca, Erik sacou seu canivete.

Então ele matou o Idiota, porém, antes que pudesse pegar o canivete do corpo do Idiota (estava nele bem fundo, oops), os guardas tinham aparecido. É claro que Erik tentou tirar mesmo assim, mas os guardas não o deixaram pegar do corpo do Idiota (Filhos da mãe, alguma regra estúpida sobre não permitirem que os prisioneiros tivessem armas ou alguma besteira dessas, pff -Erik num via qual era o problema). Ao contrário, ele acabou sendo jogado no Buraco -que é o mesmo que confinamento na solitária, mas, vamos lá, Buraco soa tão mais foda- e não viu mais seu canivete de novo.

E isso o deixou irritado. Eu quero dizer realmente irritado. Erik amava aquele canivete. Foi ele mesmo quem o fez; e levou um maldito tempo para ser feito, mas valera a pena no fim. Era todo de metal, com pequenos desenhos, como se fosse uma peça de uma merda de museu ou algo assim. _Esse_é quão incrível o canivete era.

E ele tinha muito orgulho disso. Ele e seu canivete tinham estado em muitas brigas juntos. Devido ao Idiota, entretanto, ele não o tinha mais. Se o outro não tivesse tentado fuder com ele, Erik ainda teria seu canivete.

Quanto mais ele pensava sobre isso, mais irritado ele ficava. Quando o tiraram do Buraco, até os guardas tentaram ficar distantes. Nenhum deles queria se aproximar de Erik, mas tiveram de escoltá-lo de volta a sua cela mesmo assim.

Já que não havia chances dele ver seu velho canivete de novo (ele gostava de chamá-lo de 'Punhalada'), decidiu fazer um novo. Dessa vez a partir de uma escova de dente, porque, merda, que outra opção ele tinha? Já usara todo o metal disponível na outra.

Ele odiava. De verdade, mas ele precisava de um canivete.

E o segundo motivo dele estar com raiva? Ele ia ganhar um novo companheiro de cela. Só que ele não queria um e sabia que nenhum dos outros prisioneiros queria ser seu companheiro também.

E ele gostava das coisas assim.

Bem, com exceção de Logan e Azazel. Todavia, eles eram dois cretinos loucos e, tirando isso, já estavam dividindo a cela um com o outro. Erik podia jurar que os dois estavam trabalhando em algum plano 'bem elaborado' (provavelmente ideia de Azazel) para escapar por um túnel escavado com uma colher. Uma maldita colher!

O ponto era que todos sabiam que Erik Lensherr e companheiros de cela não se misturavam.

O caso era: seu último companheiro de cela, Wade Wilson. Jesus Cristo... aquele cara num fechava a porra da boca. Era como se, no segundo que os lábios se abriam, tornasse-se impossível impedir as palavras de sair. Erik estava quase certo de que teve uma vez em que Wade teve uma conversa inteira com ele enquanto Erik dormia, pelos céus!

Dormia!

Ele só sabia disso por ter cochilado durante e, quando acordou, Wilson ainda estava naquele papo dele. Jesus, quando diabos aquele homem respirava?

Então, depois do grande total de um dia (e esse tanto de tempo era bem impressionante para alguém como ele) Erik arranjou para que Sinsitro desse cabo de Wade (não que não pudesse fazer ele mesmo -porém, ele acabara de sair do Buraco, sabe? E duas ofensas seguidas era igual a tempo dobrado lá). Agora, o Sinistro, ele não se importa de mexer com os outros, era meio que um hobby para ele, mas tem um preço e se ele vai para o Buraco por espancar alguém... é preciso pagar bem. Bem, o Sinistro recebe pagamentos de duas formas, 1) um maço de cigarros, ou 2) um boquete.

E Erik não vai dizer qual deles ele escolheu. Todavia, qualquer que tenha sido, valeu a pena. Ele realmente se divertiu observando Sinistro dar uns tapas em Wade.

E por dar uns tapas, obviamente significa quebrar a cara dele.

Logan apontou e riu profunda e gravemente enquanto Azazel incentivava o Sinistro a continuar. Erik apenas ficou lá, sentado, com um cigarro entre os lábios, aproveitando o show. Isso tem de impedir Wade de ficar falando pelos cotovelos por uns tempos.

Entretanto, muito para o choque (horror) de Erik, duas semanas depois, Wade volta da Enfermaria (Erik tinha certeza de que ele ficaria lá por mais tempo ou de que estava morto) e é levado para a cela de Erik.

Erguendo o olhar do seu canivete-em-progresso, com um palito de dente na boca, Erik arregalou os olhos ao ver um muito vivo e muito bem Wade Wilson parado na porta. "O qu..."

"Ei, amigão, sentiu minha falta?" E Wade, sem brincadeiras, deu um maldito sorriso bobo para ele.

Então, é desnecessário dizer que Erik teve de se valer de medidas drásticas para que Wilson não apenas fosse mudado para outra cela, mas também para um bloco diferente.  
Erik não queria arriscar encontrar com Wilson no pátio -de algum jeito o louco do filho da mãe tinha ficado com a impressão de que eram amigos- mesmo depois de uma tentativa de homicídio, mas que merda? Wilson era mais difícil de se livrar do que de baratas!

Agora, de novo, Erik não vai contar exatamente o que ele fez para se livrar de Wilson, mas... talvez tenha envolvido um guarda facilmente corruptível, muito suborno e um encontro íntimo tarde da noite na lavanderia.

Assim, com Wade fora do jogo e Erik com sua paz e tranquilidade de volta, pôde voltar para seu canivete (ele tinha meio que abandonado isso por uns tempos enquanto trabalhava em seu plano de Se-Livrar-do-Merda-do-Wade-Wilson. Ele sabia que se tivesse o canivete nas mãos [mesmo que fosse só uma mera lâmina na época] acabaria enfiando no pescoço do cara no segundo que ele começasse a falar sobre Deus-sabe-o-quê, de novo. Matar alguém te garante dois meses no Buraco -isso é tempo demais, até para Erik).

A segunda vez que tentaram arrumar um novo companheiro para Erik, o guarda só chegou até a porta da cela. Erik deu uma olhada para o garoto ruivo, os olhos vermelhos, o sorriso frouxo e o seu "E aí, bro?" para então encarar o tolo guarda de um jeito que indicava que se ele pensava em por aquele maldito hippie drogado na cela, ele ia ter de enfrentar um inferno de problemas.

Até os guardas tinham medo de Erik (bem, pelo menos os com que ele não tinha uma aliança, mas falaremos mais disso depois) e, em especial, esse novato que teve o infortúnio de acabar trazendo o novo companheiro de cela para Erik. O alemão suspeitava um pouco se não seria uma peça que os outros guardas estariam pregando no cara novo -fazê-lo trazer o hippie para a cela de Erik- isso tem de ser hilário.

Então, um olhar perigoso-à-vida depois (sim, apenas Erik conseguia fazer um olhar 'perigoso-à-vida'- anos de prática), o guarda deu um passo para trás com o novo prisioneiro e disse "Não essa cela," e se foi.

Rindo consigo mesmo orgulhoso, Erik ouviu o que parecia ser o Summers algumas celas depois.

"Não! De jeito nenhum, cara... você não vai meter ele aqui comigo!"

Erik apenas riu mais, voltando a sua arma. Pobre Alex.

Mas quem sabe Alex e aquele garoto talvez num acabem se tornando amigos no fim, hein?

"Engole essa, putinha!" Logan gritou lá de sua cela para a de Alex. E recebeu seu próprio "Foda-se!" do loiro.

Ah, a vida no Bloco 6 -é como nenhuma outra.

Um ou dois dias depois, ainda trabalhando em seu canivete (ia chamar esse de Facada), Erik foi mais uma vez interrompido durante o que fazia quando, de novo, outro novo prisioneiro foi trazido para sua cela.

Que se foda, ele ia apenas cortar esse assim que o visse.

Suspirando para si mesmo, Erik manteve-se de costas para o homem enquanto o guarda o jogava na cela.

Então ouviu a voz dele. "Aham. Uhn... olá. Meu nome é Charles Xavier... eu acredito que iremos ser companheiros de cela."

Ele instantaneamente gostou do que ouviu (bem, nem tanto o _quê_ouviu -por que, sério- quem diabos diz algo assim? Mas sim do som da voz). E que educada e polida vozinha ele tinha... Erik esperava que ele tivesse um rosto que combinasse.

Caso contrário -ele ia cortá-lo.  
Virando-se para encarar o homem que irá ou não levar uma facada, o rosto de Erik lentamente formou um sorriso.

Oh, ele _realmente_ gostou do que viu. Achou tão fofo também.

Apesar de que ele parecia estar assustando o homem... talvez ele devesse abaixar o sorriso uma nota.

O cara continuou a falar (não tão irritantemente quanto Wade, graças ao céus) depois de Erik ter perguntado qual crime ele cometera, provavelmente fraude fiscal e o alemão não conseguiu se impedir de ficar cativado pelo outro -Charles, ele tinha dito-, instantaneamente, mesmo quando o moreno apontou um dedo e começou a gritar com ele.

"Charles," Erik disse calmamente, cortando-o mais uma vez, "se você quer sobreviver seu primeiro dia na prisão," ele mantinha os olhos em sua arma, ainda afiando-a. "Eu sugiro não apontar um dedo para e gritar com um homem que atualmente tem um canivete caseiro em mãos." Ergueu o olhar para o moreno com um sorriso de novo, sem se dar conta de quão assustador era para o outro homem.

"Você está me ameaçando?" Charles perguntou.

Erik riu, olhando para baixo para seu progresso. "Não, Charles," ele disse e então soprou um pouco dos fragmentos. Ergueu os azuis. "Você é belo demais para alguém machucar... Eu gostaria de mantê-lo por perto um pouco mais," ele olhou o moreno de alto a baixo de novo. "Eu apenas tentava sugerir isso para você como um conselho para o futuro... não vá enfiando seu dedo, ou boca, onde não pertence; é uma boa maneira de acabar morto por aqui."

_'Apesar de que eu não planejo deixar ninguém te matar. Não... eu tenho planos para você,'_Erik pensou, tomando o cuidado de voltar sua atenção para seu canivete para que Charles não se assustasse ao ver o sorriso que sabia estar adornando seu rosto. Havia um motivo para este ser conhecido como seu sorriso de Tubarão (você descobrirá depois qual é o motivo).

Charles se encostou contra a parede da pequena cela deles. "Eu vou morrer, não?"

Erik ouviu o sussurro e olhou de relance para Charles antes de se levantar, deixando seu canivete de escova de dentes de lado.

"Não, Charles," o homem disse, aproximando-se do moreno, o qual parecia ter empalidecido, "eu não vou deixar isso acontecer com você," ele prendeu o menor contra a parede de novo com uma mão e sorriu predatoriamente, inclinando-se e ficando mais perto. "Eu te oferecerei minha proteção," ele traçou com o dedo o rosto de Charles, "mas você terá de me dar algo em retorno."

Observou enquanto o moreno engolia em seco e os olhos azuis dele lhe pareceram ainda maiores. _Merda... será que ele pelo menos sabe o que esses olhos fazem com uma pessoa?_

"Okay," Charles disse num sussurro.

Erik sorriu de lado ao resvalar o nariz pela bochecha de Charles e um gemido baixo escapou de sua garganta sem permissão quando inalou o aroma do mais baixo. Sentiu o moreno tremer de leve e seu sorriso aumentou.

Ele se afastou e viu a confusão naqueles olhos azuis ao se afastar, voltando para sua cama e continuando a trabalhar em sua arma. Ele olhou de volta para Charles depois de um segundo. "Nome é Erik, por falar nisso," ele sorriu para o moreno, "Erik Lehnsherr."

Erik parou para absorver a aparência de seu novo companheiro de cela; desde o cabelo castanho desarrumado até os brilhantes olhos azuis -eles deixariam o céu envergonhado e Mein Gott* isso era poesia?- e aqueles lábios carnudos, vermelho cor de cereja, pedindo para serem beijados e, pela primeira vez, ele estava feliz por ter um novo companheiro de cela.

_'Ah... sim. Isso podia ser o começo de uma bela parceria.'_

Continua…

*Mein Gott: "Meu Deus" em alemão.

**N/A: **Então, Mykkila09 e eu conversamos por algum tempo já via internet (principalmente sobre como o Fassbender é gostoso e como nós acreditamos fortemente que ele e o McAvoy são amantes em segredo) antes de termos a ideia de escrever essa história. Então se alguém estava imaginando como nós chegamos nessa linha de pensamento, foi algo mais ou menos assim...

(Nós estávamos falando sobre uma cena de uma das minhas outras histórias onde um policial aparecia para interrogar Erik.)

**Eu:**Eu li várias histórias onde o Erik sai por aí matando a torto e a direito e sai andando como se nada fosse acontecer. (Huhn, o filme meio que fez isso também.)

**Ela: **Apenas Erik podia matar um monte de gente e não ser preso por isso...

**Eu: **Os policias provavelmente teriam muito medo de prendê-lo, ele é um filho da mãe assustador quando é preciso ser. Entretanto, também é um namorado tão amoroso quando se trata de Charles...

**Ela: **Verdade pura; os policiais iam aparecer, dar uma olhada nele e nem iam se dar ao trabalho de se aproximar para prendê-lo. lol. Ou, ele está no julgamento e, mesmo com todas as evidências apontando para ele, o veredicto do júri seria: inocente por unanimidade por que 1) "Você viu esse filho da mãe? Eu não quero ele indo atrás de mim!" (os 6 homens) e 2) "ele é putaqueparivelmente gostoso... lindo de morrer... não pode ser um assassino." (as 6 mulheres)

**Eu: **Eu acho que o VERDADEIRO crime seria colocar um homem daqueles atrás das barras! Que desperdício de homem gostoso -não se pode manter um homem desses fora das ruas- ele é colírio para os olhos de mulheres (e homens) em todo canto!

**Ela: **Você consegue imaginar o Erik na cadeia? Lol, nem mesmo os caras mais fortões e durões iriam se meter com ele... ooohh ideia!; Erik está na prisão e Charles vai preso por matar o padrasto (abusivo, se quer saber) e todo mundo quer um pedaço de Charles mas o Erik já marcou o território como dele.

**Eu: **(depois de algumas taças de vinho) Erik + Charles na prisão! Hot Sex! Eu amo essa ideia! Erik iria com toda a certeza deixar sua marca e marcar seu território naquele pedaço gostoso de bunda britânica! Eu posso até ver o Erik matando alguém por tentar estuprar o Charles ou algo assim. Erik possessivo é Gostoso com G maiúsculo! Logan também iria com certeza estar do lado do Erik -tipo o seu amigo que toma conta de Charles quando o Erik é mandado para o Buraco- porque, vamos ser honestas, Erik vai para o Buraco muitas vezes. Oh Deus -vamos escrever mesmo isso?

**Ela: **Oh nós deveríamos... nós deveríamos!

E então Bem vindo à Prisão nasceu...


	3. Capítulo 3:Eu gosto da boca que você tem

**N.T:**Todos os avisos do capítulo anterior valem para esse -e, provavelmente para o resto da fic -e esse capítulo contém cenas NC-17 slash M/M, caso vc não tenha problemas com isso prossiga e aproveite! ^^

**Capítulo 3: **Eu gosto da boca que você tem.

Havia se passado apenas algumas horas desde que Charles fora setenciado a prisão e tinha encontrado seu novo companheiro de cela, Erik Lehnsherr. E nessas poucas horas, Charles notou algo imediatamente. E você sabe o que foi que ele notou?

Erik era temido.

Não, sério, _temido._

E ele não estava falando de um medo normal -daquele tipo que quando você vê alguém andando e só de olhar sabe que são encrenca, embora Erik também tenha esse tipo de estilo- não, esse era o causador-de-arrepios-na-espinha-mijando-nas-calças-corra-por-sua-vida tipo de medo.

Todos os prisioneiros o temiam. Bem, talvez não todos, do que já viu até agora, Logan e Azazel eram os únicos que não o temiam.

E não eram apenas os prisioneiros que o temiam, a maioria dos guardas também.

_Isso_ainda deixava Charles perplexo. E se ele queria ser honesto -e ele ia ser, pois ninguém estava por perto, então ele podia admitir- era meio que excitante.

Tipo, totalmente excitante.

Charles não esquecera a promessa que Erik fizera de protegê-lo, porém ele também não pensava que algo ia acontecer no seu primeiro dia.

Oh, como ele estava enganado.

Ele estava só cuidando da própria vida, indo para o pátio onde sabia que Erik estava com Logan e Azazel e ignorando tudo mais; que provavelmente foi o motivo dele não ter visto o cara até este dizer algo.

"Ei, olá, amor," um brutamonte de aparência assustadora, que tinha mais tatuagens que pele visível o parou, "Eu gosto da boca que você tem." Ele olhou para Charles da cabeça aos pés.

Jesus, o que era essa maldita obsessão de todo mundo com sua boca? (Sério, Charles? Não tinha nada a ver com seus lábios; os quais pareciam inchados e tão vermelhos que era como se tivessem sido mordidos...não... não tinha nada ver com isso, de jeito nenhum)"Agora eu preciso dizer," Charles falou para o outro, "isso parece ser a opinião da maioria por aqui. Todo mundo tão irritantemente fascinado com minha maldita boca," disse ao homem com um tom espirituoso.

O prisioneiro apenas o encarou com um pequeno sorriso doentio se formando na face. "E você gostaria de saber o motivo disso, lindinho?" O mais alto perguntou a Charles.

Charles deu de ombros. Claro, ele iria entreter o homem por mais um pouco, sabia que Erik estava olhando por ele. Entretanto, ele não contava com o mais forte o empurrando contra uma parede de repente.

E Erik estava fora de seu campo de visão. Merda. Charles jurava que o homem estava lá do outro lado com Azazel e o outro, aquele pedaço de merda de homem, -agora, onde diabos o Erik tinha ido?

O outro prisioneiro prendeu Charles contra a parede de pedra, bem como Erik tinha feito, só que Charles estava o extremo oposto de excitado do jeito que estivera quando fora com Erik. Ele se sentia enojado e assustado.

"Todo mundo está tão obcecado com essa sua boquinha," o homem musculoso disse ao correr um dedo pelo rosto de Charles (fazendo Charles estremecer) "porque todos nós queremos vê-la em ação," ele aproximou-se um pouco mais do menor, pressionando o corpo contra o de Charles.

Qualquer dia desses, Erik...

"Aposto que você chupa pau muito bem," o homem continuou, "e, se não, eu posso sempre quebrar seus dentes e apenas foder sua boca com força assim mesmo."

Chamando Erik Lehnsherr...

Charles engoliu em seco com dificuldade; desesperadamente desejando que o homem apenas o deixasse ir em paz logo. Esse tão não era o jeito que ele queria passar sua hora do dia fora da cela, obrigado. Ele realmente tinha outras coisas planejadas, tipo levantar peso.

Não, falando sério, Charles ia levantar peso...sabe... para criar uns músculos, só pro caso de Erik não estar por perto um dia para protegê-lo...

Okay, ele ia ler um livro quietinho num canto, mas, sério... um dia desses ele ia malhar pra valer.

Estava em sua lista de coisas a fazer. Agora que ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo... então é isso.

Detalhe, era uma pequena lista. Afinal ele estava preso e tudo mais...

"Que tal nós vermos exatamente o que essa sua boquinha linda pode fazer," o prisioneiro assustador estava dizendo agora. Merda, Charles percebeu-se sendo empurrado até ficar de joelhos no chão.

Sério, os guardas só vão ficar olhando enquanto isso acontece? Esse tipo de merda era normal?

Antes que Charles tivesse a chance de pensar mais sobre a reclamação que ia fazer a Warden Frost (pena que isso não o levará a lugar nenhum, considerando que, no primeiro dia, ela disse a todos os novos presos que, se eles tivessem alguma reclamação a fazer sobre ela ou a prisão dela, eles podiam escrever num papel, envelopar e enfiar no próprio cu -história verídica), Erik estava do lado do prisioneiro que forçava Charles a manter-se no chão de joelhos e usava o cotovelo para quebrar o rosto do cara antes algum deles tivesse a chance de piscar.

Quando Charles finalmente piscou, ele perdeu o soco de direita que Erik mandou bem na cara do homem, derrubando-o para trás e para longe de Charles.

Afastando-se até encontrar uma parede, Charles assistiu, parte em horror, parte em divertimento e parte excitado enquanto Erik procedia em bater no cara que tentou estuprá-lo até deixar o idiota inconsciente. Oh merda, agora Erik estava apenas chutando o cara enquanto este estava no chão.

Literalmente -Erik estava chutando o outro- nos lados do corpo.

Repetidamente.

Parecia doloroso.

Ah, haveria, possivelmente, costelas quebrados num futuro próximo.

Charles sentiu tesão correr por suas veias e mordeu os lábios para impedir um gemido que queria escapar.

Ele não gostava de violência nem tampouco se resignava com isso, entretanto havia algo tão excitante sobre ver o homem, que havia sobretudo declarado que você o pertencia, batendo em alguém até a inconsciência por você.

Era quase nobre.

"Erik!Erik!" Logan chamou gritando, vindo por detrás de seu amigo e o segurando pela cintura, "já basta, Erik! Você vai acabar matando o desgraçado!"

Logan tentou afastar seu amigo pois sabia que, uma vez que o alemão começava era difícil pará-lo. "Ele não vale a pena de passar dois meses no Buraco, seu merda!"

"Foda-se! Eu já vou mesmo," Erik disse entredentes ao lutar contra o impedimento que era Logan para tentar chutar o bastardo na cara mais uma vez -a aparência de banguela ficava bem nele, Erik pensou.

Erik estava furioso. Não... estava bem mais do que furioso. Ver aquele homem por as mãos em Charles, _seu_Charles, deflagrou uma raiva que nunca tinha sentido antes. Era como se todo pensamento coerente e racional tivesse deixado sua mente e a única coisa que conseguia pensar no momento era 'MEU'.

E também: MATAR.

"Lehnsherr! Se acalma... agora você já vai enfrentar duas semanas, se matar ele serão dois meses!" Logan o puxou para longe, segurando Erik com firmeza no lugar com ambas as mãos nos ombros do amigo.

Azazel estava em algum lugar, bem distante e entediado, deixando claro que não ia se envolver; o que era uma merda porque, mesmo que Logan fosse forte, ele sabia que Erik estava funcionando a base de um tipo primitivo de raiva agora e, portanto, o maldito estava mais forte do que o normal. Mas Azazel -outro cretino- nunca se envolvia a não ser que aquele guarda Janos aparecesse.

Erik respirava pesadamente, com sangue por todo o sapato e subindo quase até o joelho da calça, ele olhou para o homem ensanguentado no chão, ainda tentando lidar com o que ele tentara forçar Charles a fazer.

"Apenas se acalme," Logan repetiu, querendo desviar a atenção de Erik do prisioneiro ensaguentado, continuou "apenas pensa no Charles," Logan também respirava acelerado pelo esforço de tentar conter a fúria de Erik, "você precisa estar aqui para protegê-lo, como vai fazer isso passando todo o seu tempo no Buraco?"

Erik pensou no assunto por alguns segundos. Merda. Logan estava certo. Charles não sobreviveria dois meses com Erik no Buraco.

Não que ele se sentisse muito melhor ao pensar nas duas semanas que ainda tinha de enfrentar.

Afastando-se rudemente de Logan, Erik deu alguns passos em direção do prisioneiro que havia ficado muito íntimo do seu pé e grunhiu para ele, "Se eu te ver mais uma vez perto do Charles eu juro por Deus que não vou me conter... e te mato, seu merda!" Chutou o homem mais uma vez só para garantir, recebendo um gemido baixo de dor dele.

Isso deu tempo para os guardas chegarem lá. Era bem provável que todos eles tinham uma aposta sobre quem venceria. Na maioria das vezes, colocavam seu dinheiro no Lehnsherr.

"Lehnsherr!" Shaw gritou ao se aproximar, "Você vai pro Buraco!"

"Sim...sim," Erik balançou a mão em descaso as palavras do homem, "Eu conheço o procedimento." Ele pôs as mãos nas costas e esperou que Shaw o algemasse. "Quanto tempo dessa vez?" Ele perguntou assim que Shaw colocou as algemas.

"Uhn, eu farei ser uma semana, o novato foi burro o bastante para apostar contra você, ele levou em conta o tamanho e não a habilidade." Shaw sorriu de lado ao virar o prisioneiro algemado para encará-lo.

" Sempre fico feliz por conseguir te fazer ganhar algum dinheiro, Sebastian," Erik disse secamente mas com um sorriso.

O guarda deu uma piscadela para ele, "Vou te arranjar um maço de cigarros enquanto você estiver por lá," ele disse e então deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro, "Agora, vamos indo... você conhece o caminho."

Se eu conheço o caminho? Erik podia guiar o tour. Merda.

Eles foram em direção das portas que iam do Pátio para dentro da prisão. Erik se virou exatamente quando estavam para entrar nelas.

"Ei, Logan," ele chamou, "Cuida do Charles por mim."

Logan acenou em concordância rapidamente e mostrou um sorriso na direção do moreno. Charles ainda estava parte em choque e parte excitado com tudo que acabara de acontecer.

Mas que merda tinha acabado de acontecer?

"E sem tocar," Erik acrescentou, olhando para o amigo em aviso, "isso não significa que ele é seu enquanto eu estou no Buraco então pode ir tirando esse sorrisinho da cara, seu idiota."

O rosto de Logan voltou a sua expressão fechada, dura feito pedra ao se virar para cuspir no chão. "Não era mesmo o meu tipo," rosnou. Ele não ia atrás do tipo garoto bonitinho; ele gostava mais de barulhento, cretino e que-usava-óculos-todo-o-tempo tipo de cara.

Distraidamente, Logan se perguntou onde Scott poderia estar. Ele não tinha visto moreno cretino o dia inteiro.

Charles observou enquanto o guarda -que pode ou não ser corrupto, e ainda, de um jeito estranho, um aliado- levava Erik de volta para dentro da prisão. Ele ainda achava difícil acreditar que Erik fizera aquilo por ele. O homem estava disposto a matar e o prisioneiro nem fora mais além do que pôr Charles de joelhos no chão.

Ele não queria nem pensar no que Erik faria caso alguém tivesse sucesso em estuprar Charles. Não que ele quisesse que isso acontecesse, Cristo.

Claro que não. Se alguém ia estuprá-lo, preferia que fosse Erik. Embora, então não seria mesmo estupro se fosse com o Erik. Afinal, não se pode estuprar quem consente... certo?

"Venha, garoto" A voz áspera de Logan chamou sua atenção, "hora de se levantar." Ele estendeu a mão,"Você está comigo agora... Eu vou ficar de olho em você enquanto o Lehnsherr está no Buraco."

Ele ajudou a colocar Charles de pé. "Azazel vai ficar de olho em você também, mas não tanto quanto eu. Se aquele guarda espanhol estiver por perto, Azazel definitivamente não vai ser de serventia nenhuma. O cara é como um maldito adolescente apaixonado quando Janos está trabalhando."

Charles acenou que sim, processando tudo. Entendi... Azazel não é de ajudar.

Charles deixou Logan guiá-lo para o lugar onde ele, Erik e Azazel normalmente ficavam durante o tempo no Pátio. Ele não podia evitar sentir todos os olhos nele ao passarem pelos outros prisioneiros que haviam testemunhado o acontecido.

Que eram, tipo, todos eles.

E todos eles aprenderam uma coisa naquele dia: que o cara novo pertencia a Lehnsherr.

Assim sendo, isso tudo fez duas coisas: fez metade deles nunca mais querer se aproximar do garoto por medo de Erik espancá-los até nem a própria mãe deles os reconhecerem e fez a outra metade _desesperadamente_querer se aproximar dele, pois, se ele valia tanto ao ponto de Erik quase matar, então obviamente tinha algo que todos estariam também interessados.

E isso era sua bunda e sua boca.

E tinha outro detalhe, Erik tinha muitos inimigos na prisão, metade deles queria fuder Charles só para irritá-lo.

Estúpidos.

- *0* -.- *0*

Uma longa semana no Buraco depois, Erik foi escoltado de volta para sua cela por Darwin, um bom guarda, que segue as regras e não se acha superior a todos. Inferno, ele até se tornara amigo de Lehnsherr num jeito estranho do tipo 'você não mexe comigo e volta para sua cela em paz e eu consigo um maço de cigarros pra você de vez em quando'.

"Você ouviu se alguém tentou foder com o Charles enquanto eu estava fora?" Jesus, e ele fala isso como se estivesse estado de férias ou alguma merda assim.

Darwin inclinou a cabeça na direção de Lehnsherr enquanto o levava pelo corredor. Você quer dizer o prisioneiro #04211979?

Erik fechou a cara. "...sim, Darwin. Charles."

O moreno deu de ombros. "Não que eu saiba... Acho que aquele seu amigo ficou de olho nele. Rugindo para os outros prisioneiros caso se aproximassem."

"Logan?" Erik disse. Apesar de já saber que era mais provável ser ele... a não ser que aquele guarda, o Janos, de repente morresse e a mágica de Azazel se tornasse mais útil. Entretanto, Janos morto provavelmente significaria Azazel depressivo e aí ele ainda seria inútil, merda.

"Oh, você quer dizer o prisioneiro #101219..."

"Sim, Darwin," Erik disse, cortando-o no meio da fala, "Logan Howlett." Cristo, o que _estava_aquele homem fazendo ali naquele trabalhinho na prisão, ele deveria estar fazendo algo melhor como, ser um Contador ou Avaliador de Custos ou... o que fosse que gente muito boa com números fizesse. E não diga um maldito professor de matemática... Darwin é muito melhor que esse tipinho de gente, muito obrigado.

"Abram a porta da cela 662," Darwin gritou. A porta da cela de Erik se abriu e Darwin acenou com a cabeça para que ele entrasse. "Tente se comportar, Lehsherr." Erik apenas deu um sorriso de lado em direção ao homem. "Não prometo nada," disse a Darwin antes de entrar. A porta se fechou atrás dele e foi trancada depois.

"Prisioneiro 04021977 entrou na cela!" Darwin confirmou antes de ir embora.

Virando-se lentamente, Erik sorriu ao se encontrar com o azul dos olhos de Charles. O moreno estava na cama de baixo do beliche (Oun -a cama de Erik- isso não é fofo?) olhando para cima em expectativa para o alemão. "Erik," ele ofegou, quase com se estivesse surpreso por vê-lo tão cedo.

"Eu estou surpreso por vê-lo tão cedo."

...suspiro.

Todavia, Erik apenas sorriu. "Preferia que eu tivesse ficado longe por mais tempo?" Ele fez seu caminho até se aproximar da cama... tipo, um passo e ele já estava lá, celas pequenas, lembram?

"N-não, de jeito nenhum," Charles disse, endireitando-se um pouco na pequena cama. Fechou o livro que lia, "Estou feliz por você ter voltado... Eu estive terrivelmente entediado aqui, sozinho comigo mesmo," _'e eu num tenho tido nada além de fantasias sobre seu pau desde que você bateu naquele cara por mim.'_Ele passou a língua pelo seu lábio inferior inconscientemente e continuou olhando para seu companheiro de cela.

Malditos olhos azuis. Erik engoliu em seco ao encarar o moreno. Ele colocou um braço na cama de cima do beliche e inclinou-se um pouco para poder estudar o homem sob si. Sorriu de novo. "Então, sentiu minha falta?"

Agora Charles sorria timidamente, com um pouco de vermelho pintando as bochechas. É claro que ele sentira saudades de Erik... na verdade, não conseguira parar de pensar nele desde o segundo em que o guarda o levara depois da luta. Honestamente ele pensava que Erik ficaria no Buraco por mais tempo pelo tipo de surra que deu no outro cara.

"Talvez," Charles murmurou, olhando para o chão agora. Erik inclinou-se ainda mais, aproximando-se, seu braço na cama dobrado e o rosto pressionado contra ele. Espiou seu companheiro de cela dando seu melhor sorriso predador, o qual primeiro assustava Charles, porém agora parecia estar deixando-o ainda mais corado.

"Como está o cara que eu surrei?" Erik perguntou, sorriso ainda no rosto, "Ele não tentou fuder com você de novo... tentou?" Porque se sim, Erik terminaria o que começou.

"Não," Charles disse ao erguer o olhar de volta para o mais alto, "Ele está ah... bem morto."

O sorriso de Erik se desfez. "Mesmo?" Perguntou em choque. Cristo, ele não pensava que havia de fato matado o cara.

"Não... só tô brincando com você," Charles disse a ele com um sorriso de lado, "Ele ainda está vivo, mas as costelas estão bem quebradas."

Erik sorriu ainda mais amplamente (se é que era possível, merda) "Quase me pegou nessa, Charles," ele disse ao mais baixo.

Erguendo o olhar para Erik, Charles inspirou um pouco, tremendo de leve. "Então..." ele disse, tentando não pensar sobre a proximidade deles e o que isso fazia com seu estômago no momento, "O Buraco, como foi?"

Dessa vez Erik realmente riu. "Foi maravilhoso, Charles," ele disse sarcástico, "Eu não tinha noção alguma do passar do tempo, nada para fazer, não sabia se você estava bem e mal consegui dormir -o que é estranho, porque você pensaria que, num lugar com nada para fazer _além_de dormir, isso seria tudo que você faria- mas não eu, eu não conseguia." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Ah, e eu também estou excitado feito cachorro no cio."

Charles corou e desviou o olhar mesmo com seu membro tendo estremecido em resposta. Traidor.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Erik deslizou para ainda mais perto do moreno, ainda usando a cama superior como apoio. "Então," ele falou com uma voz profunda e sedosa, "eu acredito que mantive minha parte do trato," esticou sua mão livre para erguer o rosto de Charles pelo queixo, forçando seus olhos a se encontrarem. "então agora é sua vez."

Engolindo em seco, as pupilas de Charles se dilataram devido a excitação que o tomou. "Decerto, Erik," ele sussurrou, mantendo os olhos presos ao do homem acima dele.

Removendo a mão do rosto de Charles, Erik tocou seu membro já quase duro através do azul-claro de suas calças de prisioneiro. "Venha cá, Charles," ele murmurou, puxando as calças para baixo apenas o suficiente para remover o próprio pênis.

Charles aproximou-se da beirada da cama, ficando de frente para o membro de Erik enquanto o mais alto se tocava até ficar completamente duro. Nem se importou em conter o gemido baixo com o que via. Podia sentir sua boca salivando e lambeu os lábios, do nada desesperado para ter aquilo em sua boca.

"Abra a boquinha, amor," Erik murmurou uma vez que já estava pronto. Pressionou a cabeça do pênis contra a boca de Charles, espalhando um pouco do líquido pré-gozo pelos lábios do rapaz.

Recebendo Erik, Charles gemeu assim que sua língua envolveu o membro grosso em sua boca.

Diga o que quiser sobre Charles Xavier, mas ele ama chupar pau.  
E o de Erik era até adorável.

Que se foda adorável. O de Erik era o pau mais grandioso que ele já tinha visto; era grosso e longo e fazia sua boca parecer tão cheia. Ele mal podia esperar por ter isso na sua bunda.

_Isso_o fez gemer ainda mais.

Agora Erik estava gemendo, suavemente, enquanto empurrava de leve na boca quente de Charles, olhando de cima para o mais baixo enquanto este chupava o membro de Erik despudoradamente.

Talvez... ele devesse ter batido uma pelo menos uma vez enquanto estava no Buraco...

"Por Cristo, Charles," ele gemeu alto, aumentando seu aperto na cama de cima e empurrando com mais força dentro da boca do outro, "essa sua maldita boca." Ele sabia que seria bom... só não sabia que seria tão bom assim. Merda.

'_Sim, esse parece ser o motivo de toda a confusão por aqui,_' Charles pensou ao mover sua boca uma vez e mais outra pelo longo membro de Erik.

"Merda," Erik deixou escapar, "não vou durar muito, Charles," ele usou a outra mão para segurar o menor pela bochecha e queixo enquanto este continuava em sua tarefa sem parar.

Mas o que realmente funcionou, falo do que realmente empurrou Erik até a fodida beirada, foi Charles ter erguido seus malditos olhos para ele -prendendo-os firmemente com os do alemão- e ficado olhando para Erik enquanto continuava a chupar.

"Jesus," Erik disse rouco ao gozar, preenchendo a boca do moreno com sua semente quente. Oras, Charles sabia como chupar um bom pau.

Era provavelmente melhor que os outros prisioneiros nunca descobrissem isso.

"Esses sons parecem com os de quem acabou de ganhar um boquete, mas que merda?" veio a voz ofendida de Logan algumas celas depois. Filho da mãe.

"Alguém falou em boquete?" veio a voz de Alex ainda de mais distante.

"Sua mãe me deu um boquete noite passada!"

Okay, agora essa última foi totalmente desnecessária.

"Cristo," Erik resmungou, revirando os olhos para as vozes dos outros prisioneiros. Metidos.

Charles apenas riu baixo ao abandonar o membro de Erik. Ele engoliu seu prêmio e ergueu o olhar, observando o mais alto. "Eu fiz direito?" Ele perguntou quietamente.

Erik apenas _encarou_seu companheiro de cela. "Que merda você acha? Me fez gozar em menos de dois minutos... eu acho que isso se qualifica como melhor do que 'fiz direito'." Era, na verdade, malditamente Incrível.

Ele puxou as calças de volta para seu lugar e se juntou a Charles no beliche. O menor afastou-se depressa quando Erik se deitou de costas, descansando a cabeça nas próprias mãos com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto.

Ele olhou de relance para Charles. "Este nosso sistema," ele sorriu despudoradamente, "Eu acho que vai funcionar muito bem."

_Continua..._


End file.
